totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Początek znowu w piramidzie, ale innej!
Totalna Porażka: Trasa Zemsty - Odcinek 1 Podobnie jak w poprzednim pierwszym odcinku sezonu, Chris, Dawn i Noah siedzą w Limuzynie Łajz a za kierownicą jest Chef. Chef ciągle trąbił do innych kierowców gdyż stali w korku, Noah ciągle go komentował, Chris rozmawiał przez komórkę (prawdopodobnie z Helen) a Dawn oglądała całe to widowisko. Chef: No co jest z wami, ślimaki! Ruszcie się wreszcie! Noah: Jak będziesz się tak drzeć to na pewno przyśpieszą. Dlaczego w ogóle pojechałem z wami? Dawn chciała odpowiedzieć, jednak zmieniła zdanie gdyż pomyślała że to pytanie retoryczne. Tymczasem Chris nadal gadał przez telefon. Chris: Tak, tak, tak, razem w tej samej drużynie. Czy ja wam wyglądam na cudotwórcę? Nie ważne, zobaczymy się na lotnisku. Narazie. Rozłączył się. Dawn: Chris? Chris: Tak? Noah: Jesteśmy na wizji! Chris: Serio?! Chef, Dawn i Noah: TAK! Chris: Nosz kurde. Yy... Sprawdził czy ma dobrze ułożoną fryzurę i skierował się twarzą do kamery. Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce! Powróciliśmy na opuszczony plan filmowy z trzynastką znanych nam z poprzednich sezonów zawodników oraz z całkiem nową uczestniczką, moją bratanicą imieniem Helen. Jak zawsze były śmiertelnie niebezpiecznie wyzwania, drużyny, zauroczenia, zdrady, sojusze, szaleństwo, głód, protagoniści i antagoniści! Znowu zabawiliśmy się różnymi gatunkami filmowymi, raz czy dwa były występy gościnne a dodatkowo wróciły podsumowania prowadzone znowu przez Bridgette, Blaineley i Geoffa. Głównym antagonistą okazała się znowu Courtney, tylko teraz trochę chora psychicznie i wierząca w szatana... Mimo to i tak przez moją mądrość odpadła bez włosów razem z Mike'm w finałowej czwórce. Ostatecznie to Cody wygrał ten sezon a Duncan został jedynie z Gwen. A po pewnej telekonferencji... Nie ważne, czas na kolejny sezon w trasie moim naprawionym Jambo Jetem! Miejsca raz będą inne, raz te same co podczas poprzedniej podróży. Powraca siedemnastka zawodników plus kolejna nowa uczestniczka programu! Trochę po staremu, trochę po nowemu ale cel jest jak zawsze taki sam: Jeden. Milion. Dolarów! Kto tym razem przeżyje wszystkie zadania oraz problemy z relacjami między resztą uczestników i wygra kasę? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Trasę Zemsty! Noah: Ech, skończ już z tymi przemowami. Chris: Zamknij się, ty się nie znasz. -,- ' Muzyka: I wanna be famous W samolocie zapalają się światła z walizki, śmietnika itd. W Pierwszej Klasie Chris śpi sobie z gazetą na twarzy. Kamera wylatuje z samoloty i spada do Nilu, gdzie Cameron i Sam uciekali przed krokodylami. Nagle zostali przez przypadek złapani na wędkę i wystrzeleni w powietrze przez Duncana i Gwen, którzy nie wyglądali z tego na zadowolonych. Kamera leci za Samem i Cameronem, którzy lodując w Jerozolimie zostali złapani kolejno przez Dakotę i Martę. Sam i Dakota zaczęli się obściskiwać, a Marta z przerażeniem wyrzuciła Camerona ze szczytu Wzgórza Świątynnego. Przy Ścianie Płaczu Harold zanudza Noah swoją gadaniną, a Helen wsuwa kartkę z modlitwą przy murze. Kamera przelatuje do Transylwanii, gdzie Zoey i Mike robili sobie piknik, póki nie zobaczyli jak Leshawnę, Cody'ego i Dawn gonią jacyś goście z widłami i pochodniami i uciekają razem z nimi. Na Hawajach Alejandro i Scott serfują, gdy nagle zostają obydwaj złapani przez wielką falę i wyrzuceni na ląd. Na plaży Heahter i Jo tylko patrzą na nich i kręcą głowami. Nagle przylatuje samolot i kamera pokazuje jak na dachu wszyscy w spadochronach śpiewają i tańczą. Samolot przelatując m.in. rozwala Stonehenge i prostuje Krzywą Wieżę w Pizie. Kamera wraca do uczestników gdzie na szczycie ludzkiej piramidy Dakota i Sam siedzący na jej ramieniu uśmiechają się śpiewając wesoło, Mike i Helen patrzą wrogo na Martę, zaś ona na nich z uśmieszkiem. Scott śpiewa wesoło gdy nagle dostaje w twarz gazetą. W kokpicie Chef budzi się przypominając sobie że pilotuje samolot i wszyscy z niego spadają. Cody spada z przerażeniem ruszając rękoma, Dawn spokojnie sobie spada a Gwen z płonącym spadochronem patrzy gniewnie na Duncana, który uśmiechając się niewinnie pewnie jest sprawcą ognia. Wszyscy bezpiecznie lodują tak jak i samolot na którym przyczepione jest logo Total Drama: Revenge World Tour. Lotnisko w Toronto Limuzyna Łajz nareszcie wydostała się z korku i dojechała do lotniska. Z samochodu wyszedł Chris, a razem z nim Chef. '''Chris: Witam was z powrotem po sekwencji otwierającej! W tym sezonie powraca ósemka zawodników z oryginalnej obsady, a do dziewiątki nowicjuszy dołączy jak już mówiłem kolejna osoba, które pewnie już trochę znacie. Ale najpierw, jak to widzieliście przed czołówką, osoba mieszkająca razem ze mną oraz osoba która może nie mieszka u mnie, choć bardzo blisko. I tak ich wszystkich kocham... dręczyć! Hue hue hue, oto i przed wami - Chłopak o najwyższym IQ z całej obsady z Wyspy i Trasy Noah! Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Noah. Noah: Mówię poważnie, skróć te swoje przedstawiania! Chris: Skończ z tym twoim wymądrzaniem się! Co ja... A tak. Znana z Zemsty Wyspy a także z Zemsty Planu dziecko księżyca Dawn! Z limuzyny wyszła Dawn. Dawn: Czy lot samolotem jest ekologiczny? Noah: Chyba że rozbicie się uważasz za nieekologiczne. ;u; Chris: Uwielbiam kłótnie już na początku sezonu! Mam nadzieję że autobus z resztą szybko przyjedzie... Nagle do lotniska z piskiem opon przyjeżdża autobus z logiem Totalnej Porażki. Chris: I się nie myliłem! <3 Arcy drań oraz jego dziewczyna, królowa pszczół Heather! Z autobusu wychodzą Heather i Alejandro udający że nie zwracają na siebie uwagi. Chris: No weźcie! Jesteście oficjalnym związkiem już od końca Plejady Gwiazd! Alejandro: Chris ma rację, mi querido. Co powiesz na małego całusa na dowód? Heather: No chyba nie! -,- Alejandro jakoś to nie poruszyło i stanął obok niej przy Dawn i Noah. Alejandro: Ola, drodzy przyjaciele. Noah: Dzień dobry po naszemu, drogi nie-przyjacielu. Chris: Uuu robi się coraz ostrzej! ^^ Już nie tak samotna gotka Gwen oraz przestępca niszczyciel domków Duncan! Z autobusu wychodzą Gwen i Duncan uśmiechający się do siebie. Duncan: Już nie jestem niszczycielem domków! Niby jak Gwen by mnie kochała, co nie mała? Gwen: Co? To nie przez... Urwała gdy zobaczyła Alejandro i Heather. Gwen: Pogadamy później, dobrze? Duncan: Eee, dobra? Stanęli obok reszty już nie tak weseli. Chris: Miłość to trudna sprawa. Kujon z wieloma "umiejętnościami" oraz jego niedoszła dziewczyna, wielki tyłek Leshawna! Leshawna: Jaka niedoszła? Jesteśmy już w normalnym związku! I co miał znaczyć ten "wielki tyłek"? Harold: Co do związku Leshawna ma rację. Ale jeśli chodzi o ten wielki, piękny, okrągły tyłeczek... Ee znaczy się normalna, kobieca pupa! Leshawna: Uznam to za komplement. Dzięki. Harold: Nie ma za co. :] Stanęli przy reszcie zawodników ciągle się na siebie zadufanie patrząc.' Chris: Ech, same miłości i jeszcze nikt nikogo nie pocałował? No proszę was! Ech, a oto i osoby z drugiej obsady! Sławna bogaciara, niedawno będąca przez jakiś czas monstrum - Dakota oraz miły nałogowy gracz Sam! Z autobusu wyszli całujący się Dakota i Sam. Tak dokładnie to Dakota wyszła trzymając Sama na rękach. Chris: Znowu miłość, ble. Nie biorąca jeńców, rządząca każdym - nawet swoim chłopakiem- Jo! Z autobusu wyszła naburmuszona Jo. Jo: Też mi przedstawienie, Mc - Lizusie. Chris: ...Jak zwykle dowalająca swoimi ciętymi ripostami! Brakuje tylko... Nagle przyjechała taksówka z której wyszli zostali wyrzuceni po kolei Cameron, Cody, Zoey, Mike, Scott i Helen. Kiedy wszyscy wypadli, taksówka odjechała z piskiem opon. Scott: Nie ma już takich dobrych kierowców taksówek jak kiedyś. Chris: Cameron! Cody! Zoey! Mike! Scott! Helen! Co tak długo? Helen: Jeny, wujku, tak bardzo zdziwiło cię zobaczenie twojej bratanicy żywej że zapomniałeś o swojej gatce? Chris: Cicho siedź! -,- A więc skoro już wszyscy są, czas wyruszyć w podróż i omówić zasady tego sezonu! Sam: A niby czym będziemy podróżować? Chris: Tym! Pokazał na swój w pełni działający samolot, który przed chwilą wylądował tuż przed nimi. Heather: Jak ci się udało go naprawić? Chris: Rolki taśmy klejącej zdziałają cuda. Do samolotu! Chef: Mogę prowadzić samolot? <3 Chris: Może lepiej zostawmy to temu stażyście, dzięki któremu wylądował teraz przed nami w jednym kawałku. Chef: Prooszęęę... :< Chris: Ech. No dobra, możesz. Chef: Dziękuję. ^^ Samolot Stołówka Wszyscy (bez Chefa, który pilotuje samolot) usiedli przy stołach w stołówce. Cameron: Hej, Chris, nie wspominałeś przypadkiem o jakimś nowym zawodniku? Chris: A wspominałem. Lecz z powodu pewnych umów będzie już na naszym pierwszym przystanku. Ale o tym porozmawiamy jak dolecimy. Jak wszyscy dobrze wiedzą, będziemy podróżować dookoła świata moim samolocikiem. Raz będziemy powracać do miejsc spotkanych w trzecim sezonie, ale czasami też polecimy do całkiem nowych miejsc. Nowych, nie znaczy że do Dubaju hahaha. Świerszcz. Chris: O matko. Jak już pewnie zauważyliście jesteśmy w stołówce, na której będą serwowane posiłki dla drużyny przegranych oraz dla drużyny z drugim miejscem. Zwycięzcy będą jeść w Pierwszej Klasie. Pewnie większość dobrze pamięta jak ta klasa wygląda więc... Wszyscy: Chcemy zobaczyć! Chris: No dobra, wyjątkowo będę dziś miły. Za mną. Uczestnicy poszli za Chrisem w stronę Pierwszej Klasy. Pierwsza klasa Jak to pierwsza klasa, był tam minibufet, wygodne siedzenia, salka do ćwiczeń, sala masażu itp. Chris: Właśnie tutaj mogą się wylegiwać zwycięzcy ostatniego wyzwania podczas lotu do następnego przystanku... razem z mua. <3 Gwen: Z tobą w tym samym pokoju? Już wolę pójść do klasy dla przegranych. Chris: Jesteś pewna? Klasa ekonomiczna oraz Klasa dla pasażerów na gapę Uczestnicy razem z Chrisem weszli przez drzwi do klasy ekonomicznej, która różniła się od tej z Trasy tylko tym że nie miała dziurawego sufitu. Duncan: W poprzednim sezonie było gorzej. Przeżyłbym spanie tutaj. Chris: Doprawdy? A chciałbyś siedzieć w Klasie pasażerów na gapę Wskazał na pomieszczenie tuż obok które nie miało wejścia. Było strasznie brudno, nie było tam żadnych ławek ani niczego gdzie można poleżeć albo chociaż usiąść, słychać było pracę silnika w prawym skrzydle samolotu, wokół biegły pająki i inne robale i tak, dach był dziurawy. Chris: A więc Pierwsza Klasa jest dla zwycięskiej drużyny, Klasa Ekonomiczna dla zespołu która dostała drugie miejsce a "Klasa Pasażerów na Gapę" dla przegranych po udaniu się na Ceremonię. Chyba się jednak opłaca wygrać co nie? Leshawna: Wolę to od spania z tobą. Obok niej i Helen przebiegł pająk. Z ataku paniki obydwie pisnęły i Leshawna wskoczyła na Harolda, a Helen na Cody'ego. Chris: Jakby ktoś nie wiedział, Pokój Zwierzeń jest w głębi korytarza za rogiem. A tak, jako że pomieszczenia są połączone czasami niektóre robale z klasy dla pasażerów na gapę mogą się przenieść do klasy ekonomicznej więc... Helen: Wolę wygrać i zostać w pierwszej klasie, co nie Cody? Cody: No ba... Mogłabyś już ze mnie zejść? Helen zeszła z Cody'ego, ale Leshawna nie zdążyła zejść z Harolda gdyż ten już padł z powodu wagi dziewczyny. Cody (pokój zwierzeń): Jak się cieszę że ja i Helen zakwalifkowaliśmy się do tego sezonu! A w dodatku nie ma Sierry! Nic nie przeszkodzi naszemu związku! Obyśmy byli w tej samej drużynie... Ale i tak nadal będziemy razem! <3 Miejsce ceremonii Tutaj raczej nie zaszły żadne zmiany. Rzeźby stały tam gdzie stały, Bęben gdzie Chris ogłasza wyniki głosowania również. Ogółem wszystko tak jak było. Alejandro: Widzę że nie chciało ci się tutaj robić przemeblowania? Chris: I jeszcze mi mówią że nie jestem oryginalny. -,- A więc, drużyna która zdobędzie ostatnie miejsce w wyzwaniu uda się na Ceremonię rozdania torebek z fistaszkami. Jak poprzednio osobę do wyeliminowania wybieramy poprzez ostemplowanie paszportu osoby do wyrzucenia. Znaczy się nie wszyscy będą to robić... Mike: Co masz na myśli? Chris: Oj, tego się dowiecie w swoim czasie. Symbolem bezpieczeństwa będzie tak jak w Trasie torebka na pawie z fistaszkami, zaś osoba która dostanie torebkę z przeterminowanymi fistaszkami ma założyć spadochron i wykonać Skok Wstydu. Ta osoba będzie mogła się już pożegnać z tym sezonem. Zoey: Kiedy będą się odbywały ceremonie eliminacji? Chris: Jest was siedemnaścioro, a kiedy wylądujemy i dołączy do was nówka to będzie osiemnastka! A to oznacza że od następnego odcinka eliminacje będą KAŻDEGO odcinka! Jęk zawodu. Chris: Ale nie martwcie się. Znowu będą podsumowania podczas których nikt nie wyleci, no i dzisiaj mam humor i wam oszczędzę eliminacji. Ale nie tylko podczas ceremonii można zostać wykopanym... Słychać dźwięk dzwonka i pojawia się znaczek z nutką. Gwen: Chyba sobie żartujesz... Chris: Ależ oczywiście że nie, droga Gwen. W każdym odcinku będzie śpiewana przez was jedna zaimprowizowana piosenka. Osoba która nie będzie śpiewać z resztą obsady, drużyny albo razem z wybraną osobą bądź po prostu nie nie zaśpiewa solo albo chórków automatycznie wyleci z gry! Jasne? Przestanie się tak trząść, ten dzwonek był tylko na pokaz, dzisiejszą piosenkę zaplanowałem na później. Harold: A co z drużynami? Chris: Hehe, zostaną utworzone po dzisiejszym wyzwaniu w... Eridu! Cameron: Czy to nie jest martwe miasto w Iraku? Chris: Dokładnie Cameron. Powinniśmy być tam za... Chef (megafon): Uwaga wymoczki! Zaraz wylądujemy w Eridu! Jo: Jak zwykle rozgadałeś się na pół odcinka, McLean? Chris: Wolałaś się nie dowiedzieć na czym polega ten sezon? Jo: Meh... Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Kolejny sezon z McLean'em i tymi idiotami. Och, szkoda że Bricka nie ma ze mną. Zadziwiająco jestem bardziej popularna od niego... Ech, przynajmniej zdobędę milion dolarów, bo to przecież oczywiste że to ja wygram! Eridu, Irak Samolot wylądował w byłym mieście, obecnie stanowisku archeologicznym. Krajobraz był mniej więcej taki. Było gorąco jak nic. Po wysiadce uczestnicy razem z Chrisem, Chefem i kilkoma stażystami poszli w stronę zigguratu wyglądającego mniej więcej tak (to jest zdjęcie innego Xd). Chris oparł się o ścianę popijając w szklance oranżadę a zawodnicy leżeli na plasku z wysuszonymi gardłami. Chris: Ale tutaj gorąco, prawda? Noah: Bardzo śmieszne. ;u; Chris: Ubóstwiam wasze poczucie humoru. <3 Wasze pierwsze wyzwanie tego sezonu nazwałem "Wyjść z piramidy majów przed następnym majem". xD Helen: Z jakiej znowu piramidy? To przecież ziggurat! Cameron: W architekturze zigguraty czasami się zalicza do piramid. Ale nie powiedziałbym że ten ziggurat jest akurat świątynią majów... Chris: Dosyć tej lekcji historii. Wasze zadanie jest proste. Musicie wejść do świątyni i wyjść z niej drugą stroną żywi. Oczywiście przyszykowałem wam kilka przeszkód, zagadek i kilka innych niespodzianek. Szóstka osób która wydostanie się pierwsza z zigguratu będzie pierwszą drużyną i wygra pobyt w Pierwszej Klasie, szóstka następnych osób zostanie drugą drużyną i będzie spała w Klasie Ekologicznej, a szóstka która wyjdzie ostatnia będzie trzecią drużyną i będzie spała w Klasie dla Pasażerów na Gapę. Powtarzam się, ale co z tego? <3 Heather: A gdzie jest w końcu ta twoja nowa zawodniczka? Chris: W świątyni! Waszym dodatkowym zadaniem jest ją odnaleźć! Dołączy ona do tej drużyny która przybiegnie razem z nią! Aha, i jeszcze jedno - od teraz w drużynie będą kapitanowie! Zostanie nim ten, który pierwszy z całej szóstki wyjdzie ze świątyni! Alejandro (pokój zwierzeń): To oczywiste... Heather (pokój zwierzeń): ...że to ja... Jo: (pokój zwierzeń) ...będę kapitanem! Chris: A więc, jakieś pytania? Las rąk. Chris: Pierwsze wyzwanie sezonu czas zacząć! Zatrąbił i wszyscy wbiegli do wejścia, w którym były trzy kierunki drogi. Helen: Jakie to było oczywiste... Zoey: Mike, pójdziemy razem? Mike: Pewnie! Helen, Cody, Cameron, Scott? Idziecie z nami? Cameron: No jasne! Cody: Będziemy mieli szansę być w jednej drużynie! Scott: Właśnie! Znaczy, nie żebym się przejmować, ale.. tak! Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Jakoś dziwnie mi wychodzi chodzenie "ścieżką dobra", o ile jeszcze zostało we mnie coś złego... Helen: No to chodźmy... Powąchała powietrze z obydwu ścieżek. Helen: Hm... W prawo! Ona, Zoey, Mike, Cody, Cameron i Scott poszli prawym korytarzem. Sam: No to... ktoś ma jakiś pomysł którędy pójść? Świerszcz. Harold: Wydaje mi się że najprostsza droga jest tą po środku. Dawn: Też tak sądzę. Noah, idziesz ze mną? Noah spojrzał na Heather, Alejandro i Jo kłócących się czy mają iść razem. Noah:... W porzo... Noah (pokój zwierzeń): Zawsze wydawało mi się że przyjacielski zapach bąków Owena ochraniał mnie zwykle przed antagonistami, ale skoro mój kumpel jakimś niewiarygodnym sposobem przestał być popularny zostałem sam. Najlepiej będzie jak będę się trzymać Dawn. Dobrze ją znam, może założę z nią sojusz... Leshawna: Co ty na to Harold żeby się do nich przyłączyć? Harold: Oczywiście! Możemy? Dawn: Jasne! Dakota? Sam? Idziecie z nami? Sam: Pewnie! Ku zwycięstwu! Dakota: Juhu! Dakota, Sam, Dawn, Harold, Leshawna i Noah pobiegli środkowym korytarzem. Tymczasem Jo i Heahter nadal się kłóciły, gdy Alejandro próbował jednak zakończyć tę kłótnię. Jo: Na pewno nie pójdę z tobą, staro Heather! Heather: A ja na pewno z tobą, Jo! Alejandro: Dziewczyny, wyluzujcie trochę! To i tak bez znaczenia, bo został tylko lewy korytarz i oni! Pokazał na Duncana i Gwen rozmawiających cicho ze sobą. Duncan: Skoro nie to że na siłę próbowałem być zły nie zawaliło naszego związku w piątym sezonie, to co? Gwen: Duncan... Jo: Hej, papużki nierozłączki! Zaważyliście że zostaliśmy tylko my i jeden korytarz? Duncan: Co?! Gwen: No super! Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): Piękny początek sezonu Gwen! Jest wyzwanie, a ty gadasz ze swoim chłopakiem zostając w tyle z Heahter! Po prostu pięknie! Duncan: No to chyba bez znaczenia kto kogo lubi. Idziemy wszyscy lewym korytarzem, jeśli nie chcemy się wmieszać z resztą grup! Jo: Ech, no dobra. Alejandro: Tak najsensowniej. Heahter i Gwen patrzą na siebie wrogo. Gwen: Dobra! Heahter: Mi to nic nie robi! Cała piątka poszła lewym korytarzem. Przy wyjściu po drugiej stronie zigguratu Chris i Chef opalali się i oglądali zawodników z monitora. Chris: Kim w końcu okaże się nowa zawodniczka? Czy dołączy do zespołu na razie ostatnich, czy może jednak grupki jakoś się pomieszają? Chef ziewnął. Chris: ...I czy w końcu wszyscy przestaną nudzić się moimi przemowami? Dowiecie się tego po przerwie w Totalnej! Porażce! Trasie Zemsty! Chef: Szczerze mówiąc, to jak mówisz nazwę sezonu przed reklamami jest nawet dobre. Stare, ale jare. Chris: No widzisz? Dakota, Sam, Dawn, Harold, Leshawna i Noah Drużyna szła blisko siebie wąskim korytarzem. Ściany były zapisane pismem piktograficznym (dla nie wiedzących: takim obrazkowym, jak w starożytnym Egipcie ;u;). Harold: Ten ziggurat to jakaś pomyłka! Jesteśmy w Iraku, gdzie leżała starożytna Mezopotamia, a wygląda mi to na w połowię świątynię majów, którzy pochodzą z Ameryki Środkowej! Spójrzcie, na tej ścianie jest język sumeryjski, a na tamtej - język majów! Noah: I jeszcze nie pomyślałeś że ten budynek to lipa? To Eridu, a przecież świątynia Enki to ruina! Dawn: Czy w tamtych cywilizacjach składano jakieś biedne zwierzątka w ofierze? Noah: Skoro nasi ukochani producenci nie odróżniają majów od ludów Mezopotamii, to może znajdziemy to miejsce gdzie wyrywano ludziom serca a ciało spalano. Chris (pokój zwierzeń): Wymyślcie różne miejsca i wyzwania na cały sezon. Ludziom chyba mogą mieć braki pomysłów i łączyć niektóre kultury? Dwudziestu pracowników zginęło budując tą piramidę! Widać jak mi się wszyscy odwdzięczają. -,- Noah: A szczerze, to była starożytność, jeszcze tam nie istniał Greenpeace. Harold: Dobrze gada. Na przykład żydzi... Dawn: Dobra, rozumiem! Nie musicie mi opowiadać o wszystkich religiach i sektach jakie istnieją. Dakota: Zgadzam się z Dawn. Za dużo tej nauki jak na jeden dzień. Sam: Dokładnie Dakota. Mózg mi się rozwala od tej całej Mezopo... Nagle Sam spadł z krzykiem w zapadnię nie wiadomo gdzie. Dakota: Sam? Odwróciła się i zauważyła że zniknął. Dakota: Sam! Musimy go odszukać! Leshawna: Pewnie to kolejna sztuczka Chrisa. To bez sensu biegać po całym zigguracie. Chodźmy, spróbujemy go poszukać po drodze. Wszyscy poszli za nią w dalszą drogę. Tylko Dakota przez chwilę patrzyła się na wejście. Po chwili westchnęła i podbiegła do reszty drużyny. Wejście się zamknęło. Helen, Zoey, Mike, Cody, Cameron i Scott Zespół kierowany przez węch Helen szedł zakurzonym korytarzem. Na podłodze było pełno piasku. Zoey: Jesteś pewna, że idziemy w dobrą stronę? Helen: Jasne jak słońce. Kurz jest spoko. Wiadomo z której ścieżki często korzystano. Doszli do rozwidlenia drogi. Mike: Którędy teraz? Helen powąchała powietrze to z lewego, to z prawego kierunku. Helen: O-o. Cody: "O-o"? Czemu "O-o"? Helen: Gotowi na złą wiadomość? Scott: Tylko nie mów, że nie wiesz którędy mamy pójść. ;u; Helen: Nie wiem, którędy mamy pójść. Jęk zawodu. Cameron: Przecież musi być jakiś sposób żeby... Nagle nad nim pojawiła się zapadnia. Zanim się zorientował, Scott popchnął go i sam wpadł w dziurę z krzykiem. Cameron: Scott! Zapadnia przy nim się zamknęła. Do Camerona podbiegła reszta drużyny. Zoey: Co się stało?! Cameron: Nie wiadomo jak nade mną pojawiła się zapadnia. Scott mnie uratował i sam w nią wpadł. Mike: Niemożliwe... Helen: A jednak! Helen (pokój zwierzeń): A nie mówiłam że nie każdy zły musi zostać zły na zawsze? Mówiłam? Mówiłam! Cameron (pokój zwierzeń): Po raz pierwszy martwię się o Scotta! Z wroga na przyjaciela. Nie wiem jak ona to zrobiła, ale Helen jest cudotwórczynią. Zaczynam się jej trochę bać... Cody: No to super! Straciliśmy członka zespołu, a na dodatek utknęliśmy na rozgałęzieniu i nikt z nas nie wie którą drogą mamy iść! Chodząc w kółko przewrócił się o kapelusz. Cody: A to skąd się tu wzięło? Mike: Nie mam pojęcia, ale dzięki temu zyskamy kogoś kto nam pomoże! Zoey: Racja! Manitoba ma talent do tego typu zagadek. Mike założył kapelusz i automatycznie zamienił się w Manitobę. Manitoba: No, no, no. Czym mogę służyć pięknym paniom i dżentelmenom? Cameron: Szukamy właściwej dro... Manitoba zatkał mu usta ręką i podszedł do rozwidlenia. Polizał trochę piasku z lewej i prawej drogi. Manitoba: Wyjście jest... (wskazał na lewo) w tę stronę! Helen: Komu w drogę temu czas. Ruszamy! Cody: Ale co będzie ze Scottem? Manitoba: Zgubiliście swojego rudego dingo? Na moje oko Chris go zabrał na drugą stronę labiryntu albo do reszty. Bez paniki, facet da sobie radę sam. Zoey: Obyś miał rację... Cała piątka poszła lewym korytarzem. I jakoś nikt nie zobaczył czyjegoś cienia (?)... Duncan, Jo, Alejandro, Heather i Gwen Ten zespół był tak jakby podzielony na dwie grupki. Heather, Jo i Alejandro szli przodem kłócąc się kto dowodzi, a Duncan i Gwen szli jakieś dziesięć kroków w tyle gadając o sprawach związkowych. Zacznijmy od tej dwójki... Duncan: ...Że niby chciałem wzbudzić zazdrość Courtney?! Niby kiedy? Gwen: Na przykład kiedy przy naszym spotkaniu po przeniesieniu was spytałeś się czy Courtney o nim mówiła, albo jak mnie pocałowałeś to byłeś ciekaw czy ona to widziała. Jak myślisz jak się wtedy czułam? Duncan: Ja nawet zapomniałem że coś takiego powiedziałem! Gwen: Mówisz tak żebym nie była zła. Duncan: Ale ja mówię serio! Połowę dnia, a raczej nocy podczas tego całe "niebieskiego księżyca w pełni" nie pamiętam! Nie czułaś tego że ta moc lekko oddziaływała na nas? Gwen: No... tak jakoś... Duncan: Po za tym, Courtney jest teraz satanistką i jeszcze jej nie wypisali z psychiatryka. Myślisz że w takiej dziewczynie bym się podkochiwał? Gwen: No chyba nie. Duncan klęknął przy niej. Duncan: Przebacz mi wszystko co narobiłem w przeszłości. Przysięgam że już nigdy nie będę się zalecał do żadnej, ŻADNEJ dziewczyny która nie jest tobą. Przysięgam na Biblię. Gwen: O rajuniu... Wiesz co, nawet podobasz mi się w roli rycerza. Jak tylko nie będziesz robił z siebie na siłę drania, to kto wie, będziemy parą do końca? Duncan: Tak! Na pewno! Juhu! Duncan aż podskoczył ze szczęścia, a kiedy się zorientował co robi, przestał i zarumienił się. Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): Wiecie jakie są plusy bycia z Gwen? Courtney robiła mi długaśne listy tego jaki mam być "doskonały", a Gwen tylko mnie prosi o pewne... eee... drobnostki. Courtney, jeśli to oglądasz, życzę miłego jedzenia kotów. Kiedy oni ze sobą rozmawiali, Alejandro, Heather i Jo przestali się kłócić kto idzie pierwszy i przyglądali się całej scenie. Alejandro: To źle wróży. Jo: Niby dlaczego? Co Dunceo i Gwenulia mogą nam zrobić? Alejandro: Na przykład zmówić się i wyrzucić nas z gry. Oczywiście jeśli będziemy współpracować razem... Heahter: ... a do tego na pewno nie dojdzie! Jo: Wiesz co, staro Heather? Ja też cię nie cierpię, ale jeśli ma mi to zagwarantować nietykalność... to zgoda. Heather: Słucham? Alejandro: Heather, możemy na słówko? Heather wywracając oczami poszła na bok z Alejandro by Jo ich nie słyszała. Alejandro: Słuchaj, skarbie. Mam dobry plan. Zawrzemy sojusz z Jo, a gdy nasza drużyna pójdzie na eliminację i ona pomyśli że jest nietykalna... Po chwili Heather zorientowała się o co mu chodzi. Heahter: ... Namówimy Duncana i Gwen by na nią głosowali i Jo odpadnie wynikiem 4-5~! Świetny pomysł! Ale przecież drużyny mają być sześcioosobowe... Alejandro: Zostaw to mnie. Cokolwiek wymyślił Chris w związku z eliminacjami, nasz plan musi się udać. Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona do niego. Obydwoje podeszli z powrotem do Jo. Heather: Zgadzam się na sojusz. Alejandro: Yo también. Jo: A jednak macie trochę rozumu w głowie. W momencie gdy chciała podać Heather rękę na zgodę, pojawiła się nad nią przepaść. Spadła z niej z krzykiem. Heahter przewróciła się i już by wpadła, gdyby Alejandro ją nie złapał. Przepaść się zamknęła i do pary podbiegli Gwen i Duncan. Duncan: Gdzie się podziała Jo? Heather: Po prostu wpadła w zapadnię. Alejandro: Wielka szkoda. Idziemy. Gwen: Mamy ją zostawić na pastwę losu? Heather: Jak chcesz, możesz iść jej poszukać, jeśli masz ochotę na błądzenie w labiryncie. Gwen: Nie cierpię kiedy masz rację... Poszli dalej korytarzem, nie zauważając, że coś za nimi idzie.... A raczej pełza... Alejandro (pokój zwierzeń): '''Chyba muszę trochę zmienić swoje plany... '''Heather (pokój zwierzeń): On i te jego plany... Dakota, Dawn, Harold, Leshawna i Noah Poza Dakotą nikt nie rozpaczał za utratą Sama. Zespół szedł dalej korytarzem, aż natrafili na ślepy zaułek. Leshawna: O rany. I co teraz? Noah: No raczej wracamy poszukać innej drogi? Leshawna: Lepiej się postaraj z tym twoim sarkazmem... Dawn: Ludziska! Tylko bez... Leshawna i Noah: Nie wtrącaj się! Cała piątka nachmurzona poszła zawrócić. W drodze Dakota stanęła na jakiś guzik i nagle przejście zostało zamknięte. Harold: Co jest grane?! Dakota zauważa że na podłodze jest guzik na który przedtem nadepnęła. Dakota: Ups... Dawn: No pięknie! Jesteśmy w pułapce! Noah: Bez paniki. Przecież musi być tu jakieś wyjście albo inny przycisk. Leshawna: Oby... Wrócili na sam koniec drogi i zaczęli się przyglądać otoczeniu. Pisma piktograficzne na ścianach były wyjątkowo kolorowe. Harold: Dziwne... Noah: Co jest dziwne? Harold: To nie są tylko litery. Tu są także liczby. To są równania! Leshawna: Chcesz powiedzieć, że żeby stąd wyjść musimy znaleźć wynik? Harold: Na to wygląda. Dakota: Ale ja się nie znam na matmie! Noah: A na piktogramach się znasz? Dakota: Też nie! Noah: Więc nie ma wielkiej różnicy. Harold: Dajcie mi pomyśleć! Gapił się przez kilka minut na ścianę mamrocząc czasami jakieś równania. Przekręcił kilka popisanych kawałków kamieni i nagle... z sufitu wyleciała Jo spadając na Noah. Jo: Co ja tutaj.... O rany, to wy? Noah: (jęki) Złaś ze mnie. Harold: Kurczę! Zapomniałem o jednej liczbie. Jo szybko wstała. Jo: Nie mówcie mi że mam teraz z wami współpracować. Noah: Jak chcesz, możemy cię tutaj zostawić. Mi to nie robi różnicy. Dawn: A mi to robi. Jo: O Jezu... Kiedy tak gadali, Harold zdążył już przekręcić dobrze kamienie i nagle ściana się przesunęła ukazując kolejne przejście. Harold: Udało się! Leshawna: Brawo Haroldzie! Pocałowała go a ten się zarumienił. Harold: Dzięki :] Leshawna: Ej, Jo! To jak, idziesz z nami? Jo: Ech... no dobra. Zespół poszedł nowym korytarzem, a przejście ze ściany się zamknęło. Jo (pokój zwierzeń): No to zostałam razem z głupią siłaczką, dziwacz-Dawn, Le-tyłkiem i kujonami wersja nudna i wersja sarkastyczna. Też mi coś. Ale przynajmniej będzie kogo wykorzystać... Helen, Zoey, Manitoba, Cody i Cameron Cała piątka szła jeszcze bardziej zakurzonym korytarzem niż wcześniej. Zoey: Jesteś pewna że nadal idziemy dobrą drogą? Tutaj jest pełno kurzu. (kichnęła) Helen: Spytaj się pana australijskiego eksperta. Manitoba: Jesteśmy już bardzo blisko. Zostało nam tylko ćwierć drogi. Cameron: Jakoś tego nie (kicha) widzę... Przez nieuwagę wpadł na ścianę, a raczej na drzwi, które otworzyły się skrzypiąc. Manitoba: A może jednak! Wszyscy weszli do pomieszczenia. Był to wielki pokój w kształcie okręgu. Na środku stał kamienny ołtarz, a na ścianach były powieszone pochodnie. Wprost było przejście dalej. Helen: (gwiżdże) Powinni tutaj zrobić film dla Discovery. Cody: (pokazuje na ołtarz) A co to za stół? Cameron: To chyba jakiś ołtarz. Tylko nie kojarzę z jakiej... Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli tarcie kamieniem o kamień. Obrócili się i zobaczyli że przejście się zamknęło, a obok niego powoli otwierało się kolejne. Zoey: Co się dzieje? Manitoba: Przygotować się na najgorsze On wziął lasso (a ja wiem skąd), Helen pochodnię a reszta kawałki kamieni. Helen: Na mój znak wszyscy na to co wyjdzie. Raz, dwa... trzy! Wszyscy pobiegli w stronę przejścia i kiedy całkowicie się otworzyło, zatrzymali się padając, ponieważ osobą która stąd wyszła.... była Marta. Helen: MARTA?!?! Marta: Histerio, najpierw patrz kto wchodzi, zamiast mnie atakować. Cameron: Skąd się tutaj wzięłaś? Marta: Jak to skąd? Biorę udział w tym waszym nudnym niemodnym programie! Helen: Ściemniasz. Na bank musisz robić ze mnie jaja żebym się wkurzyła. Marta: Nie ściemniam. Miło będzie jeśli będziemy razem w drużynie. >:) Chris (głośniki): Potwierdzam! Uwaga, nową zawodniczką Totalnej Porażki jest gość 10 odcinka Zemsty Planu - Marta! Jęk zawodu. Helen (pokój zwierzeń): Dlaczego Marta? Dlaczego ona?! Dlaczego ze wszystkich debili z Polski musieli właśnie JĄ wybrać?!?! Powiem szczerą prawdę. W porównaniu do niej, wszyscy antagoniści Totalnej Porażki... są święci. Marta: To co? Powie mi ktoś jak mam stąd wyjść? Helen: ... Niczego nie dotykaj, a będzie luz. Marta: Jaaasne. Poszli w stronę wyjścia. Nad nim był napis piktograficzny. Zoey: Co tam jest napisane? Manitoba: (czyta) Nie... idźcie... tą drogą.... Złe... staną się... rzeczy. Czy jakoś tak. Cody: I oni myślą że się na to nabierzemy... Marta: Nie widzisz co napisali? Nie wolno tam wchodzić, pewnie coś tam jest. Ja wracam. Helen: Stałaś się przesądna? Jakie to chrześcijańskie. Marta: Bardziej chrześcijańskie niż słuchanie tej twojej satanistycznej muzyki. Helen: IDŹ GDZIE MASZ ZAMIAR IŚĆ I WYNOCHA! Marta zrobiła wredny uśmieszek i poszła w stronę przejścia z którego wyszła podpierając się o ścianę. Nagle jeden z kamieni który dotknęła zaświecił na żółto i zostało tylko przejście z ostrzeżeniem. Marta: No super! Przez was muszę iść z wami przez to przeklęte przejście! Helen: Przez nas?! Mówiłam ci byś niczego nie dotykała! Marta: Nie mówiłaś że nie mogę się opierać o ścianę! Manitoba: szepcze do Cody'ego) One zawsze się tak kłócą? Cody: Kiedy jesteś z Martą, nie sposób się z nią nie kłócić. Cameron: Przepraszam, ale chyba powinniśmy już iść zanim inne zespoły nas dościgną co nie? Helen i Marta spojrzały na siebie. Helen: No raczej. Cała szóstka mocno nachmurzona przeszła przez przejście. Duncan, Alejandro, Heather i Gwen Duncan: Długo będziemy jeszcze tak łazić? Heather: To weź mapę i znajdź drogę! Zaraz, my nawet nie mamy mapy! Gwen: Nie chcę krakać ale chyba idziemy w kółko, patrzcie! (pokazuje na rozwidlenie drogi) To skrzyżowanie widziałam parę minut temu! Alejandro: Masz rację... Ostatnio musieliśmy iść w lewo, więc chodźmy w prawo! Duncan: Jesteś pewien? Według mnie ostatnio poszliśmy w prawo, nie w lewo! Heather: Aggr! Mam was dość! Idę w prawo! Gwen: A ja mam dość twojego marudzenia! Idę w lewo! Poszły przeciwnymi drogami, a za nimi ich chłopcy. Przeszli kilka kroków i nagle BUM! Obydwie dziewczyny się z kimś zderzyły. Gwen: Co do... ?! Heather: Jak idziesz ty...! Przy Heather leżał Sam. Sam: Hehe, siemka! Heather: Wynocha, spaślaku! Kopnęła go poniżej pasa. Sam: Aua, aua! Co ja ci zrobiłem?! Alejandro: Skąd się tutaj wziąłeś? Sam: Szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia. Heather: Powiedz że przynajmniej wiesz gdzie jest wyjście. Sam: Eee, nie? Alejandro: Proponuję wrócić do Duncana i Gwen. Może oni znaleźli dobrą drogę. Heather: Jeśli nie masz racji to nie wiem co ci zrobię... Alejandro: Kochanie, bez takiego bulwersu. Heather: Zamknij się! Wrócili się zostawiając Sama samego. Sam: Ale naprawdę, skąd ja się tutaj wziąłem?... Hej, czekajcie na mnie! Pobiegł za nimi. Wracając do Duncana, Gwen i... Gwen: Scott?! Co ty tutaj robisz? Scott: Jak to co? Wpadłem w zapadnię i mnie przenieśli tutaj! Duncan: Musiało to samo spotkać Jo... Gwen: Mam dość tej piramidy... Do nich podbiegają Heather, Alejandro i Sam. Heather: No nie, i jeszcze ten śmierdziel? Scott: Kto tutaj jest śmierdzielem? Duncan: Ludzie, zamiast się kłócić znajdźmy drogę powrotną! Heather: Jaką drogę? Stąd nie da się wyjść! Niby jak chcesz znaleźć wyjście skoro... Nagle ze ścian wyszły pająki, skorpiony, skarabeusze i inne robale. Alejandro: Co do..?! Wszyscy w piramidzie usłyszeli dzwonek. Na ekranie pojawiło się logo z nutką. Gwen: O rany... Helen: Serio?!?! Jo: Żartujesz sobie, Chris? Chris (przez megafon): Nie. Kończy nam się czas więc żeby przyśpieszyć wam wyjście z zigguratu dałem wam w tle krótką muzyczkę. Radzę wam się pośpieszyć zanim robale was zjedzą! Robaki zaczęły wychodzić ze wszystkich ścian w świątyni. W tle rozbrzmiała ta muzyczka. Wszyscy uciekli w pierwszą lepszą stronę przed robalami. Duncan: Nie cierpię tego programu... Żeby robalom nie dać się zjeść Gwen: Lepiej wynośmy się stąd Dakota: Nie chcę zostać dłużej tu Harold: Więc lepiej wynośmy się stąd Cody:' Dopiero 19 skończyłem już Manitoba: Ja tylko 17 i żyć też chcę Jo: Mam dość już was i lecę stąd Leshawna: Zamkniiij się Sam: Gdy karmą dla robali nie chcesz być Scott: Lepiej wynoś się stąd Helen: Gdy z Martą w drużynie nie chcesz być Marta: Milcz i wynoś się stąd! Cameron: Ledwie sezon zaczął się i już mogę umrzeć Zoey: Nadal jednak chcę wygrać za wszyystko! Dawn: O tak! Chyba wyjście widzę już! Noah: To lepiej wynośmy się stąd Harold: Robali nie wiem ile tu jest Leshawna: Lepiej wynośmy się stąd! Heather: Nie chce pożarta zostać więc Znajdźcie wreszcie wyjście już! Gwen: Wcale takie proste to nie jest więc Pomóż lub przymknij się! Duncan: Widzę wyjście laski więc Skończcie kłótnie bo wracamy na ląd Scott: Więc już wynośmy się stąd! Jak w tekście, pierwsza i trzecia drużyna kieruje się światłem do wyjścia. Druga ma problemy ponieważ robaki zagradzają im drogę. Marta: Chyba nie chcecie bym zginęła? Helen: Nikt tutaj nie chcę zginąć! Patrzy się na robaki i przełyka ślinę. Manitoba: Ale za was tchórze! Wolicie stąd uciec czy dać się zjeść? Pokazuje na chmarę szarańczy lecących prosto na nich. Helen: Nie! Kiedy myślisz że nie ma gdzie iść Lepiej wynoś się stąd. Zoey: Wygramy to tak czy nie Lepiej wynośmy się stąd Manitoba: Nareszcie mówicie z sensem więc Nie brzydzić się tylko iść Cody: Robali też nie lubię lecz Chcę żyyyyć Cameron: Wyjścia innego nie ma więc Lepiej wynośmy się stąd Sam: Skorpion po włosach chodzi mi '' ''Szybko wynośmy się stąd! Gwen: Czekaj! Pomogę ci go zdjąć! Heather: Gwen przez ciebie przegrywam! Alejandro: Chyba raczej przegrywa-MY! Harold: Blisko zwycięstwa jesteśmy my! Leshawna: A ja dłużej zostać nie chcę tu! Noah: Im szybciej tym lepiej będzie mi Jo: Robale są wszędzie więc Wszyscy: Lepiej wynośmy się stąd! I tak właśnie z piramidy pierwsza wyszła pierwsza grupa a po chwili druga i spóźniona przez Sama trzecia drużyna. Jak tylko wszyscy wyszli wszystkie drzwi zigguratu zostały zamknięte. Leshawna: Tak! Heather: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Tak głośno krzyknęła że Manitobie spadł z głowy kapelusz i zamienił się z powrotem w Mike'a. Mike: Co tak i nie? Chris: No cóż, chyba już ten ziggurat nie będzie mi potrzebny. Harold: To nie jest zi... Chris wziął przycisk i wystrzelił piramidę, ziggurat czy cokolwiek to było w powietrze. Harold: ...Albo nie ważne. Chris: I zgoda. <3 Ogłaszam że Dakota, Dawn, Harold, Jo, Leshawna i Noah zwyciężają! Zaciesz wygranych i jęki przegranych. Chris: Jo, przybiegłaś pierwsza. Zostajesz kapitanem drużyny! Jo patrzy się na swoją drużyna w której m. in. Dawn gada z pająkiem a Harold walnął się swoim nunchako. Jo: Mogło być gorzej... Chris: Wasza drużyna nazywa się... (wyjmuje kartkę) ''Wsysa... Znaczy się Wspaniali Odkrywcy! ''Pokazuje się logo Odkrywców. Dakota: Zaraz, a co z Samem? Chris: A no tak. Taki miałem ubaw z was że chyba będę miły i pozwolę obydwu przegranym drużynom zostać w Klasie Ekonomicznej. Heather: I to ma być pocieszające? Nie wiesz co my przeżyliśmy? O mało nie dostałam klaustrofobii! Chris: Czyli rozumiem że chcecie wszyscy siedzieć w Klasie dla pasażerów na gapę i mieć eliminację a wygrani nie chcą nagrody... Wszyscy: Nie! Chris: Tak już myślałem. Alejandro jako kapitan, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Sam i Scott tworzą drużynę... (próbuje się rozczytać z kartki) Jadam... Wróć, Jadowite Żmije! Pokazuje się logo Żmij. Duncan: Nuda. Helen: Zaraz, zaraz. Czy to znaczy że... Chris: Tak, Helen. Ty, Cameron, Cody, Mike, Zoey i Marta, MARTA jako kapitan tworzą drużynę ... (próbując się rozczytać rozdarł kartkę) Dobra, sam wam wymyślę. Jesteście Gwiazdami z Time Square! Cody: Gwiazdy z czego? Pojawia się logo Gwiazd. Helen: Są aktualne zamiany drużyn? Chris: Nie. <3 Helen: Wymiany kapitanów? Chris: Nie. <3 Helen: Chociaż bilet do Polski by wysłać Martę z powrotem do domu? Marta: Hej! Chris: Też nie. Marta zostaje i kropka. <3 Helen pada na ziemię. Helen: CZEEEEMUUUU?!?!?! Chris: Temu! <3 A teraz wszyscy wracają do samolotu. Sznela sznela! Wszyscy biegiem wchodzą do samolotu. Kamera pokazuje na kokpit gdzie Chef i Chris w ubraniach pilotów szykują się do startu. Chris: Trochę mało się działo jak na pierwszy odcinek, ale za to jaki był zabawny! <3 Czy kapitanowie drużyn się wykażą? Będą łzy i całusy? Czy ktoś wyląduje w szpitalu? Dowiecie się tego oglądając kolejne odcinki Totalnej! Porażki! Trasy Zemsty! Pierwsza Klasa Zwycięska drużyna w strojach kąpielowych idzie w stronę pomieszczenia przypominającego saunę. Dakota: Och, przydałoby się ochłodzenie po tej duszocie! Noah: Nie słyszałem żeby sauna służyła do ochłodzenia, jeśli to w ogóle jest sauna... Po wejściu do pokoju stażysta zamknął wejście i przekręcił temperaturę w pomieszczeniu do - 40 stopni. Z dachu wyleciały kostki lodu. Wszyscy piskali z bólu i zimna. Jo: (szczęka zębami) N-nie... na-nawidzę... Chr-Chrisssa.... (dostaje w głowę kostką lodu) Au! A niech cię McLean! Koniec ;u; Sory wielkie za opóźnienie. Raz że nie miałam czasu, a dwa że jak tego czasu już miałam to mi się nie chciało. Ale obiecuję że zabieram się za porządne pisanie i za ciekawsze odcinki. Adios Amigos! Jak się podobał odcinek? Super, czekam na więcej <3 Szału nie ma, ale nawet fajny ;u; Nuudaaa .___. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Trasy Zemsty